<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>愿赌服输 by Alotus417</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998159">愿赌服输</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417'>Alotus417</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Dare, M/M, Maid Yone, Maids, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alotus417/pseuds/Alotus417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>亚索和永恩很多年前打了个赌，尽管永恩不想承认，亚索仍然牢记着这件事情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yasuo &amp; Yone (League of Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>愿赌服输</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864188">Dare!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_upon_a_parker/pseuds/Once_upon_a_parker">Once_upon_a_parker</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>感谢parker老师授权翻译！吃得很开心 &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是一桩多年前的赌约——永恩几乎已经忘记了。起因是一场争执，而争执的原因惯常是由于亚索不着调的人生抉择。永恩希望他的弟弟过着由优秀的教育和职业生涯带来的优渥生活，然而亚索却更喜欢——按照他的话说——更加自由自在的生活方式。<br/>
亚索想要追求音乐。诚然，永恩也对音乐有兴趣，然而音乐人的生涯并不是一个与“稳定”沾边的生活方式。对永恩来说，兴趣和职涯应该有清晰的界线，亚索在试图模糊这个分界。他们不赞同彼此，因此吵了不少架，而这桩约定就是在那时定下的，出于冲动和愤怒。<br/>
——就像亚索真的能靠音乐谋生一样。<br/>
然而他成功了。当时那句已经被永恩忘掉的气话，被亚索掘地三尺挖出来摆在兄长面前：“如果你能说到做到，我任凭你处置。”</p><p>永恩站在房间的另一头，眼神躲闪，正试图不看他的弟弟。亚索用手撑着脸颊，看了一会儿，挂着一抹狡黠的笑容，着朝哥哥张开双臂：“你都不为你的弟弟感到骄傲吗？”<br/>
“我……当然……”<br/>
“那，你记得我们的约定吗？”<br/>
永恩的脸红得像要烧起来。<br/>
“嗯……嗯，我记得。”<br/>
亚索用下巴点了点茶几上的一袋衣服：“你知道怎么做。”<br/>
“你一定……要让我这样出丑吗？”永恩问道，“就不能……换点别的？”<br/>
“哥哥，规则可不是我定的。你可以去浴室穿，但是你得穿好出来给我看。”<br/>
永恩伸手去拿那个口袋的时候似乎有些轻微地颤抖，没看是什么就飞快地进了浴室。亚索能听见他窸窸窣窣翻开口袋的声音，以及其中哥哥轻微的倒抽一口冷气的声响。他坏笑着靠在沙发上，等着欣赏接下来的场景。<br/>
亚索等这一刻很久了。他知道永恩早就忘记了当年过分豪迈的赌咒发誓，可亚索一直记着，一遍又一遍的想着。当然，刚开始他只是单纯地想要强迫哥哥做一些家务，“我要让他给我洗一年衣服”，“我以后要住在豪宅里然后让永恩来打扫房间”，但随着亚索的年纪增长，他的隐秘妄想悄悄变了味道。<br/>
年少的时候，亚索会敬仰他的哥哥——虽然更多的时候是被永恩的规训搞得不胜其烦。然而，多年后，他却开始注意到一些关于永恩的细节。比如说，他的哥哥看起来比他更清秀。他的手指纤长，在他拉起莫林胡尔时缠握上琴弓，或是在他写诗的时候将铅笔捏在手心。永恩的眼睛是非常漂亮的蓝色，亚索注意到，如此柔和而充满耐心。他的声音温和醇厚。而亚索爱极了永恩因为工作而感到压力的时候，充满规律地在地板上踱步的样子——那很可爱。<br/>
亚索开始幻想他的哥哥。他开始想象永恩被强迫做一些尴尬的事情会是什么样子、会发出什么样的声音抱怨。这样的幻想让亚索充满罪恶感，但它们实在过于迷人。而亚索现在有一个机会，如果他抓住的话，就可以凭借他们之间的约定，把这个幻想变成现实。在他签完专辑合同的那一刻，亚索立刻就给永恩发了短信让他过来，然后，他买下了那套自己一遍又一遍幻想过让永恩穿上的衣服。<br/>
几分钟后浴室的门打开了，永恩勉强地走进起居室，眼神像粘在了地毯上。亚索给他买的这套女仆装太小了——几乎什么也遮不住的迷你裙让亚索幻想中的那双白皙光滑的腿全都露在外面。永恩一边朝沙发走过来，一边徒劳地试图把裙子往下拉，然而短裙骄傲地高扬着。看得出来，永恩气急败坏。<br/>
“不……不要让我穿着这个出门，拜托了。”<br/>
永恩挣扎地说了句，他的脸红透了。<br/>
亚索眨了眨眼，然后放声大笑：“不，绝对不会，那也太过分了。”<br/>
老实说，他根本没想过让永恩穿着这个出门。他根本不会想让其他人看见他的哥哥穿这条裙子的样子。这是只能供他一人欣赏的绝妙风景。<br/>
听到亚索的回答，永恩稍微松了口气。“照相也不行”，他又要求道，局促地试图把腿并得更拢。<br/>
亚索伸手表示自己没拿手机：“没想过要照相。我就是想看你因为那个赌咒发誓难堪而已。”<br/>
在亚索的又一重保证下，永恩放松了下来。<br/>
“你还想我穿多久？”<br/>
“不用很久……我保证。过来，坐在我边上。”<br/>
永恩同意了——终于放开了一直被他往下拉扯的裙边——他在亚索身边轻轻落座。永恩似乎思考了一会儿，然后转向他的弟弟。<br/>
“我很抱歉。当时……我低估了你的潜能。”<br/>
亚索在组织语言回答。他打开电视，模糊的背景噪音响起，遥控板被扔在咖啡桌上。他根本没想到永恩会道歉，尤其是哥哥在被他半强迫地穿上女仆装之后。<br/>
“我想，你只是很在乎我，”他说，“确实，当时我很生气。但现在不会了。”<br/>
“我很擅长……给别人过多保护，”永恩勉强地笑了笑，“我只是一心希望你能过上有保障的生活，我——”<br/>
他停顿了一下，似乎是在反思：“我有一点……嫉妒，你可以追求自己喜欢的生活。我偶尔会想，我是不是也可以……如果我像你一样，秉持信念、无所畏惧……”<br/>
“但那就不是你了，哥哥，”亚索摇了摇头，“那不是你的个性。你习惯未雨绸缪、设想好一切可能的结果，而我选择的职业跟这背道而驰。”<br/>
“你总是想做什么就做什么，想什么时候做什么时候做，‘像风一样，飘忽无定’，”永恩看了一眼电视，似乎在考虑，然后又转向亚索，“你说的不错……谢谢。”<br/>
“不用谢。不过还想看你再穿一会儿。”<br/>
亚索用调笑的语气说道。<br/>
“好……好，”永恩笑了，“我猜我是自讨苦吃。”<br/>
当永恩的注意力被电视吸引之后，亚索找到了机会好好欣赏他的哥哥。永恩漂亮而不突兀的肌肉——很惹眼——至少。他突然意识到永恩的腿很光洁，是说他一直都会脱毛还是只是为了他这么做的？<br/>
这个想法让亚索兴奋了起来。<br/>
电视里在放爱情喜剧，两位主角正并排坐在床上，安静的房间里他们接吻的声音过于响亮又色情。亚索又扫视了永恩一眼，他的裙子又短又翘的样子、还有那跟他的肌肤形成明显反差的黑色丝袜。屋子里太热、他们挨得太近了。永恩回过头看了亚索一眼，脸颊上泛着一点红色。<br/>
他也有感觉，对吧？亚索感觉他的心脏在源源不断地泵出欲望和需求。<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
永恩问道。<br/>
他快要做到了。他幻想了那么久，幻想着有一次能够完整地占有永恩。当他不由自主地靠近，把一只手放在永恩胸口、另一只摸上他的腿根的时候，他如此忘情，他们的脸只隔着咫尺之遥，呼吸交杂。<br/>
“亚索……”永恩看了看他的眼睛，又往下看着他的嘴唇，再回来对上亚索的目光，“你在……”<br/>
“我早就想这样做了，”亚索呢喃着，这句话让永恩惊讶地睁大了眼睛。天啊，永恩的双唇看起来让人不可抗拒——是那样柔软的粉色，莹润而精致。他靠过去而永恩没有退开，但他的呼吸颤抖了起来，像是出于恐惧或是不安。亚索不知道。他用自己的嘴唇贴上了他哥哥的，像他一直以来想要的那样品尝着他的哥哥。永恩的双唇微微分开，面颊泛起绯红而他的口腔那么高热而甜蜜——<br/>
亚索早就想过抱着永恩让他坐在自己腿上的情形。让永恩骑跨在他身上，然后尽情欣赏永恩在被唇舌挑逗时露出的每一个细微表情。永恩顺从地照做了，他滑到亚索身上，靠搂着弟弟保持平衡，在跟亚索接吻的时候修长的手指揪着他的短袖。永恩亲吻的风格不像他讲话那么含蓄，舌尖充满渴求地想要更多，像也蓄谋已久一样攻占着亚索口腔里的每一寸甜蜜。永恩闻起来好香，是香皂和古龙水的味道。亚索手掌流连下的肌肤柔软光滑，娇小的裙子被推上去，亚索急切地揉按着永恩的腿根——他早就想好了，永恩穿着这套衣服的时候要这么对他。永恩轻颤着，呼吸因为亚索的抚摸一滞。<br/>
“亚……亚索……”<br/>
“你喜欢我这样吗？”亚索一边轻轻咬着永恩的耳垂一边问他，让他的哥哥发出了几不可闻的轻声呻吟。<br/>
“我们不该——”他在亚索的啃咬中闷哼出声，“这样不对——”<br/>
“只有我们，”亚索轻声提醒他，一只手从他哥哥的长发中滑过，“没有别人。”<br/>
永恩轻轻靠在亚索抚摸他头发的手掌里，他的胸口以肉眼可见的幅度起伏着。<br/>
“你一直……想这么做？”<br/>
“一直都想。”<br/>
永恩又轻微地颤抖了一下，他的脸简直通红。<br/>
“我……我是说，你确实……现在，嗯……越来越帅气了，我……”他几乎是羞怯地转开了眼神，“我会想……想你。偶尔。”<br/>
“哦，是这样吗？”亚索哼笑了一声，“我的哥哥……会幻想我？真是很顽皮呢，哥哥……”他把永恩放倒在沙发上，然后欺身而上，热切地看着对方涨红的脸，“具体来说，你都想我什么了？”<br/>
永恩自下而上地仰头看着他，神情混杂着犹豫和情欲。<br/>
“你很……很可靠，令人安心……”<br/>
“就只是这样？你没想过别的？”<br/>
永恩的眼神从亚索的躯体上扫过，然后才缓缓回到他脸上。<br/>
“我……我不想说。”<br/>
“那我只好凭自己的努力来发掘你都有些什么幻想了，哥哥。”<br/>
亚索靠了过来，把脸埋在永恩的脖颈间，亲吻着那里温热的皮肤，唇舌使了点力地按压，尽情品尝他的淡香水和汗水混合的味道。永恩轻声喘息着，双手搂上亚索的肩膀。对亚索来说，顺着脖颈啃咬下去，让他的哥哥发出呻吟、在他身下轻微挣动，令他兴奋得要命。他只想赶紧进到哥哥的身体里，填满他——<br/>
“亚……亚索，求你……”<br/>
“嗯？”他在永恩的颈间吮咬出一个轻微的红印，让永恩呻吟了一声，“你还想要吗，哥哥？”<br/>
一切像是被按下了暂停，永恩的眼睛蓝得不可思议。他的胸膛随着呼吸起伏，他在考虑他的答案。如果他同意，以后就再也不能后悔；就算他现在说“不”，那他们的关系也再回不到从前了。如此一个简单的问题，后续的意义却重要非常。<br/>
永恩终于点头了——亚索感觉好像过了几个世纪。他长长地出了一口气，甚至没意识到自己一直屏息凝神。他的哥哥这一次愿意让他顺从自己的心意。他长久以来的幻想和渴望正在他面前，一步步变成现实。<br/>
“只是……你慢点，轻点……”<br/>
永恩轻声说，亚索感觉自己的心都在因为永恩的羞怯而悸动着。他实在太可爱——而且那件女仆的服装显然让一切变得更糟糕——亚索几乎要受不了他这个样子了。<br/>
“过来，我们去我的房间做。”<br/>
亚索站起身来，朝他的哥哥伸出手。永恩抓住了，亚索把他从沙发上拉了起来，然而之后并没有放开他，而是拉着永恩一路走到他的房间。<br/>
亚索的卧室是黑的，但他知道东西都放在哪里——角落里的键盘，电脑椅上堆满的衣服。他把永恩推倒在床上，然后自己也爬上床俯身看着他。他要记住他的哥哥此刻在昏暗的光线里羞怯地抬眼看他的样子。<br/>
“女仆装……真的有必要吗？”<br/>
永恩问。光线再暗亚索也能看清他脸上的晕红。<br/>
“这能满足我的一个幻想，”亚索轻笑了一声回答，“你穿着很好看。”<br/>
“看来我的弟弟……发展了一些有趣的癖好，”永恩评价说，但他这么说的时候笑容带着一点引诱的意味，“你想象这个，多久了？”<br/>
“太久了……好多年，”亚索分开他哥哥的双腿，手掌顺着腿根抚摸下去，停在长筒袜的边沿处流连，“然而它……比我想象的更棒。”<br/>
在弟弟的爱抚下，永恩已经快要喘不过气了：“你一向这么会……？”<br/>
“嗯，我想，只是和你。因为我希望你喜欢。”<br/>
亚索的手伸到了永恩身后，开始解开系着他的围裙的绳结，把那镶着蕾丝边的衣物一把扯掉，顺手扔进了黑暗中。现在，他的哥哥在昏暗灯光中只穿着一条短得根本不能叫裙子的下装了。亚索伸出舌尖，压在永恩的腿根，然后一路舔了上去，品尝他肌肤的滋味，迫出永恩一阵颤栗和轻吟。<br/>
永恩捂住嘴的样子有些无助：“你……你这样我……我感觉很怪……”<br/>
亚索把他的裙子掀起来，继续往上舔吻，把他兄长的每一个可爱反应都吃吞下肚。我想对你做的才不止这样。当他发觉永恩根本没穿内裤的时候几乎愣怔了，裙子下高翘着的欲望好像在引诱亚索观赏。这景象使他热血沸腾。是我把他变成这样的。是我把他弄得这么硬。他迫不及待想要操他、占有他、跟他疯狂热吻、在他身上留下欢愉的痕迹、还有更多更多——<br/>
不，亚索，等等。他对自己说。慢慢来，别吓着哥哥。<br/>
“想要我舔舔这里？”亚索意有所指地轻轻揉按着永恩两腿间鼓起的东西，又逼出哥哥一声呻吟，“看起来，它真的很想要……”<br/>
“亚索……”永恩喘息着，把手放在弟弟脑后，“你……你不要捉弄我了。”<br/>
“捉弄你实在很有趣，”亚索说，“你还没回答我的问题。”<br/>
“不……不，我……”永恩用手掩住了脸，“让我……我想含着你。”<br/>
亚索在震惊中停下了动作：“你想给我来个口活？”<br/>
“别、别那样说……！”<br/>
亚索惊讶得快要忘记呼吸。然后，他轻笑了声，在床上坐了起来，伸手拨开永恩额前的发丝：“那你也起来。”<br/>
永恩的脸红得想要滴血，然后他缓慢地坐直了身体。当他以跪姿俯下身去的时候身体有些轻微的颤抖。他的眼神紧盯着亚索裤子下面顶起的硬物，有些紧张地不自觉舔着嘴唇。<br/>
“把它拿出来。”<br/>
亚索尽可能理智地指示道。<br/>
永恩胆怯地点了点头，向前倾身然后犹豫地把亚索的裤子往下拉，已经在滴着前液的阴茎一下子弹了出来。永恩的眼睛睁大了，他很明显地吞咽了一下。<br/>
“我……我不知道怎么做。”<br/>
他的声音几乎要微不可闻。<br/>
“把你的嘴唇放上去，然后舔或者吸……”亚索回答，“要我帮你吗？”<br/>
“你怎么……帮——”<br/>
永恩话还没说完，亚索抓着他哥哥的头发把他按在了自己的性器边上，迫使永恩张开嘴，什么也别想，含进去就好——<br/>
“啊——操。”<br/>
亚索闭上了眼睛，颤抖地喘出一口气。永恩的口腔温热地包裹着他，又湿又软，感觉太美妙了。<br/>
“呜嗯……”<br/>
永恩喉头收缩着，有点干呕的感觉。亚索拔出来一点，然后又顶了进去，抓着哥哥的头发控制着他的动作。吞下去，出来，下去，出来——当他“啵”地一声终于拔出来的时候，永恩急促地喘息着，水汽在眼眶里聚集，脸颊一片绯红。<br/>
“亚，亚索——”<br/>
“你喜欢我的味道吗？”亚索喘着气问，“第一次舔阳具的感觉怎么样？”<br/>
永恩点了点头，他的嘴唇泛着水光。<br/>
“还……还好，亚索……”<br/>
亚索又把永恩的头按下去：“舔舔上头。”<br/>
永恩很顺从地靠近，丰润的唇瓣轻轻裹住那东西的头部，闭上了眼睛吸吮，微微晃动着头部，每次吞下去的时候都吞得更深一点。亚索简直不敢相信这一切都是真的。永恩——他那恪守规则的哥哥——正在一边帮他口交一边告诉他说自己喜欢这样。亚索简直不敢相信——<br/>
永恩吐出了嘴里的东西，稍微退开一点，伸出舌尖舔舐着冠头下面的敏感沟隙，亲吻上面，又含进去。亚索呻吟着，这还不够——这感觉太好了，可他还想要更多，快点，马上。他把永恩推开，艰难地喘息着，整个身体都因为欲望而激动发颤。<br/>
“我要进去你身体里面，”亚索说道，“现在。”<br/>
“进……进去？”<br/>
永恩看起来因为这个想法而有点害怕。<br/>
“交给我……把你交给我就好。转过身去，趴在床上。”<br/>
永恩的脸色白了白，但他照做了，转身趴跪下去。<br/>
“弓起背，对，就是这样。”<br/>
永恩回过头来看他，手指紧紧地揪着床单。<br/>
“我从来……从来没做过这个。”<br/>
“第一次跟男人，是说这个？”天哪，他太诱人了。此刻屈从的姿势，长发披散在背上，光洁的肌肤渴求着被凌虐出印记。翘起的臀部根本就是想要人一手掌拍上去。“我会慢慢来的。”<br/>
“我……我，不……”<br/>
亚索抓着他的头发，轻轻扯了扯，逼迫永恩仰起头哭叫了一声。<br/>
“我有说你可以讲话吗，哥哥？”<br/>
永恩微弱地摇头，他的肩膀在颤抖。<br/>
“你好听话。现在，把膝盖分开，屁股翘起来。”<br/>
他又掀起永恩的裙子，让他的哥哥的私密部位完全裸露出来。<br/>
永恩听从了，弓起腰背，胸口抵着床垫。身后的入口暴露在亚索的欲望面前，做好了被填满的准备。亚索朝前靠近他，把中指放到永恩唇边。<br/>
“舔湿它，把它准备好……”<br/>
永恩犹豫了一下，然而还是照做了。温热的唇舌包裹住手指，舌尖舔舐着柱身，这行为太过色情了，亚索快要控制不住自己的颤抖。他是第一个摸到永恩那里的人——这个认知让他兴奋——他的兄长之前是纯洁的，从此不再。推入的手指让永恩倒抽一口凉气，内部肌肉抗拒地绞紧了手指。永恩绝对没有被人这么侵犯过，他好紧，紧到亚索有种手指都拔不出来了的错觉。<br/>
“操你的，你好紧，”亚索搅动着手指，把推拒的肉壁一点点撑开，“你真的从来没跟男人做过吧。”<br/>
“我……我怎么会在这种事情上撒谎……”永恩被刺激得急促地抽着气，“这……这感觉太奇怪了……！”<br/>
“很快就好了，我保证。我要放第二根手指进去了，可以吗？”<br/>
在被侵入的时候永恩哭喘着，连大腿都在颤抖。幸好他的弟弟动作的确细致。小穴很快被扩张开了，亚索的性器热切地抵在入口处——<br/>
“啊！”<br/>
头部硬顶了进来，太大了，太多了——<br/>
“亚索！”<br/>
他进来得太快了，永恩感觉自己要被劈成两半。那东西进得太深了，他受不住这个，实在太多了——他们的身体紧密贴合的一瞬间亚索就迫切地抽动了起来，就像快要渴死的人急迫渴求着绿洲。永恩几乎要喘不过气了，更别说思考。破碎的呻吟从他口中逸出，混杂着弟弟的名字和小声咒骂，呻吟和低吼回荡在房间里。他被情欲搅得意乱情迷，而亚索满心都只是终于埋进他肖想已久的哥哥身体里的美妙滋味，高热和紧致几乎要将他融化。他的哥哥正在他身下哭叫着他的名字，曲起脊背连指甲都嵌进床垫里……<br/>
这实在比他想象的还要美好。<br/>
他们两人的身体连接处湿得一塌糊涂，汗水和前液使得躯体在相撞的时候发出情色的水声。亚索已经想要射了，用他的种填满永恩，彻底地占有他。他想看他的哥哥被内射一肚子时的表情。<br/>
亚索把自己退出来，把永恩正面推倒在床上，跨在他身上撸动自己的阴茎。他们喘息着对视，从彼此眼中看到不可置信和欢愉。永恩试图拿手挡住脸，有些羞怯地看向亚索。<br/>
他犹豫地问：“你……你还会把它放进来吗？”<br/>
亚索把他哥哥的双腿架到肩上，臀部朝前耸动：“当然，我只是想看你。”<br/>
再次滑进去顺利得不可思议，就好像他们原本就注定彼此契合。亚索朝前抽送的时候，永恩的身体就向上弓起迎合，在对方的动作中逐渐找到韵律，默契地挺动靠近又分开。亚索太了解他哥哥的身体了，毕竟，他是看着这具躯体长大的。他很清楚地捕捉到永恩示弱的迹象，他快要到顶了，亚索朝前倾身，加快了节奏。<br/>
“我想看你……因为我高潮。”<br/>
永恩整个身体都在听到这个要求的一瞬间剧烈颤抖起来，试图抵抗即将攀上的绝顶但无济于事，他开始在亚索底下溃不成军。熟悉的热流在小腹汇聚，伴随欲望而来的急迫感觉，一路向下冲击——<br/>
“叫——我的——名字。”<br/>
亚索的声音炽热地在耳边响起，然后他彻底受不住了。<br/>
“亚索！”<br/>
这个名字、正和他纠缠的这具躯体是永恩此刻唯一能想到的事情。<br/>
那股涌动的热流喷洒了出来，高潮时射出的浊液沾得床单上到处都是，余韵回荡在身体里，像电流一样蹿到四肢百骸。他以前有过这样猛烈的高潮吗？永恩脑中一片空白，太热了，他的弟弟正把他填得满满当当——<br/>
看见永恩高潮的样子足以让亚索也越过终点，绷直了身体一股一股地喷射出来，把那紧窒的小穴填满，像标记领地一样。他没空为这场过于短暂的性爱感到羞愧了，绝顶的欢愉令人难以抗拒。他的视线因为激烈的快感而模糊，等到清晰后他看到永恩在自己身下，被操进床单里，像抓着救命稻草一样拼命揪着床单，汗水在他平滑的胸口泛着水光。他们保持这个姿势待了一会儿，在卧室昏暗的光线里此起彼伏地重重喘息。直到亚索终于退了出来，性器还流淌着他自己的精液，仍然因为快感微微肿胀。永恩在他拔出来的一瞬间软了下去，当他抬起头看着自己的弟弟、意识到他们刚刚干了什么的时候，脸颊又泛起了红晕。<br/>
“我去拿毛巾。”<br/>
亚索轻声说，站起来走出了房间。永恩静静地躺着，盯着天花板平复震惊和不敢置信的心情。他跟他弟弟做爱了。他犯了一桩不可饶恕的重罪，而他喜欢这种感觉。亚索回来的时候在门口停住了步伐，颇为满意地欣赏着屋内的景象。<br/>
“你这样看起来很不错。”<br/>
他说。<br/>
永恩红着脸别开视线：“你也……不错。可你的床单一团糟。”<br/>
“我觉得很值。”亚索走进来，把一条干净毛巾递给永恩，在永恩擦拭自己的时候开始穿上他的短裤和居家穿的裤子。永恩对亚索的随意坦然感到惊讶，他轻而易举就拂去了有些许尴尬的气氛，就好像没有发生什么不该发生的事情一样。“这里，过来点。这会儿我暂时先用毯子盖住，明天早上再打理吧。”<br/>
永恩同意了，撑起身体以便亚索可以把一床毯子铺在满床狼藉上，暂时不需要去担心那个。然后亚索在他身边坐下，手指爱怜地从哥哥的长发中滑过。<br/>
“你饿不饿？想吃点什么？”<br/>
永恩摇了摇头：“不……不用。我想睡一会儿。”<br/>
“抱歉……我可能太粗鲁了。我……我实在很兴奋。”<br/>
亚索在他身边躺了下来，拉过被子盖在两人身上，黑暗中的温暖像茧一样包裹了他们。亚索像对恋人一样把永恩拉近，手臂环绕着他，将他拥入怀中，这让永恩有点狼狈。<br/>
“我爱你，永恩。”<br/>
永恩的脸又红了：“亚索……”<br/>
亚索的眼睛好像在黑暗中发光一样：“我想要你，只属于我。”<br/>
永恩猜想亚索一定能听见他剧烈的心跳声，毕竟房间太安静了。<br/>
“亚索，我一直是你的。你明明知道。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>